


Hot and cold

by SilverStarBear31



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurts So Good, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Oops, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStarBear31/pseuds/SilverStarBear31
Summary: Space is cold. Or, a study in afters.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 4





	Hot and cold

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty! First work ever published, so wish me luck and feel free to give constructive criticism if you care. Or don't, whatever works for you. Also, apologies for any spelling errors/grammar mistakes/incoherencey, this is entirely unbetaed/unedited and I'm tired as all getout. Thanks for reading!

It is cold in space.

He has always known that if course, everyone knows that space is cold, but he is just now feeling it.

It is cold. Maybe it would be less cold if there was someone else out here with him, but everyone is gone and he is all alone here. Well, mostly alone. if a newborn baby counts as company then he isn't alone, but a babbling infant doesn't make a great conversational partner and the child's near blinding presence is too familiar to meditate next to without a long time coming breakdown taking place. So yes, he would consider himself alone. 

On Tatooine, the heat is oppressive. The loneliness is even more so. 

He hands the little supernova over to its relatives in a daze. He cannot be trusted with another child, not after last time. After he hands the child over, he stumbles into the nearest bar and gets roaring drunk. The HoloNews is playing, the reporter droning on about betrayal and empires, but he can't get himself to care. He doesn't want to. Caring just leads to more pain, and he can't deal with that. Not right now, and maybe never.

He stays at that bar until the droid manning the bar cut him off, and then he stumbled past the streets until the city ended and all that surrounds him is sand. 'Anakin hated sand.' He thought deliriously. Then he vomited and passed out in the dunes. 

When he woke up again, it was still dark. Without the steady pound of heat on his back, he can almost pretend it is cold. The sand beneath his prone body is cold as well, as though all the heat had been drained out of it as the suns disappeared. It is rumbling though, and he was under the impression that Tatooine grounds weren't supposed to do that. He was right.

Another supernova was coming to him. 

It was coming fast.

He found that he couldn't move, and that he didn't want to. So what if whatever-it-is killed him? At least he would be dying on his own terms.

The supernova stopped, then. He felt an inquisitive poke, like an initiate meeting a new person for the first time. Something inside him wrenched at that thought then. There would be no new initiates to meet. No friends to talk to, no friendly sparring, no lectures on proper uses of the Force. Nothing. 

The supernova gave another poke, more concerned, and he burst out sobbing as the last few days-months-years finally came to a head. It was an ugly sob, dry and harsh and he felt that foreign supernova wrap itself around his mind as he let himself bawl for the first time since he was a padawan. He could let himself have this one thing, he half-thought. It wasn't as though anyone was around to see it.

The heat came back. 

After spending some undetermined amount of time crying, he stood up and stretched, shaking out as much sand as he could from his robes.

The unfamiliar supernova senses his stirring and unwrapped itself from his mind, giving one last Force-equivalent of a hug before thundering off.

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked into the twin suns rising over the desolate wasteland of sand he was in. From afar, he could sense the too-familiar supernova in his house. 

It is cold in space. 

But it is blazing hot in Tatooine.


End file.
